


That would be enough

by maevesdarling



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drunken Flirting, F/F, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Morning After, Oral Sex, Pre-Series, Rare Pairings, Smut, Tribbles (Star Trek), Vaginal Fingering, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevesdarling/pseuds/maevesdarling
Summary: Philippa and Katrina meet at a Starfleet conference, they decide to go out for drinks together and things take a surprsing turn.(...)“I should go now.” The dark haired woman announces as they stood in front of Katrina’s apartment door. “It was nice seeing you again, Katrina.” The words hung in the air between them, Katrina knows that she should bid her farewell and close the door, but the alcohol has made her adventurous and she gathers all her courage before leaning in to kiss Philippa. The woman makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat before her hands come up to Katrina’s shoulders and for a moment she thinks that she has gone too far, that she interpreted Philippa’s behaviour towards her wrong, until Philippa pulls her even closer ..." (...)





	That would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this Pairing, but oh my god, I love them so much and I would have loved to see them interact!!! Here's some Basic info; first of all, yes, the title is from Hamilton, because I love the Musical and the idea came pretty spontaneous. Second, my headcanon is that Merkin was originally Katrina's therapy pet, but she gave it to Lorca after the Buran was destroyed. Yeah, that's pretty much all you needed to know, have fun reading. 
> 
> Also my Tumblr is; ussdiscoparty

_It´s a few years before the battle of the binary stars, before captain Philippa Georgiou will meet her faith on a Klingon ship at the hands of T’Kuvma and before Katrina Cornwell will get taken hostage by them and loose her ability to walk_. They meet each other at a conference, it´s crowded and Katrina is stressed because she is supposed to hold a short presentation about the psychological long term effects on Starfleet captains, but the moment she spots Georgiou´s dark hair in the crowd, her heart skips a beat and she can feel her face heating up. The two woman’s gazes meet each other and Philippa smiles brightly. “Captain Georgiou.” She greets her with a nod of her head and Philippa does the same. “It´s good to see you again.”

“You too.” They have met a few times during their careers already, mostly at conferences and during their time at the academy, and Kat has to admit that she grew quite fond of the other woman. “I wasn´t expecting you to come.” Georgiou admits and pulls a chair out before motioning Katrina to sit down.

“Me neither, but one of the other presenters dropped out so I took his place.” She explains while the people slowly gather around the table, Katrina see´s Gabriel Lorca brushing past her with a knowing look on his face and she makes a mental note to never tell him about her crushes ever again. “I´m glad you´re here, I was thinking about grabbing a drink or two after we’re finished; care to join me?” Yes! Katrina wants nothing more, but she knows that she has to be tactical, don’t let her know how much you want this, she tells herself. “I’m not sure; it’s quite late already...” She says and Philippa waves her off. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, but please consider it. The drinks would be on me.” This is better than anything Katrina had ever imagined and she has to remind herself to stay focused because she can’t hold her presentation otherwise.

“Well, I can hardly say no to such an offer, can I?” Georgiou smiles winningly. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

...

The conference itself happens in a blur to Katrina; she has a hard time focusing on the voices of the other people, and finds herself drifting off to Philippa every few seconds. _“Stay focused Katrina!”_ She reminds herself sternly. She is vaguely aware that her part of the presentation is announced and then she gets up, her brain switches to autopilot and she delivers her text without a single mistake. People applaud as she sits down again but all she cares about is Georgiou’s warm hand on her shoulder and her voice in her ear, congratulating her on the great presentation. She can feel her skin burning where the other woman has touched her; a warm feeling spreads through her whole body. She smiles and thanks her for the kind words.

They get their drinks afterwards. It’s late, the place is almost deserted but the drinks are amazing. Katrina knows she shouldn’t order a second glass of red wine, but she does it anyway. The alcohol warms her body but it also clouds her brain and makes it harder for her not to stare at Philippa, her lush dark hair, her intelligent eyes that seem to follow every single one of Katrina’s movements and her trained body. Katrina finds her gaze lingering a moment too long and quickly takes another sip of her drink. As she reaches for the drink, her hand touches Philippa’s. It’s only for a millisecond but it’s enough to make her heart race.

They talk about everything and nothing, and its way past her usual bedtime when Philippa announces that it’s time to go to sleep. “My apartment is not that far.” Katrina blurts out and without missing a beat Philippa tells her to lead the way. “Please, allow me to accompany you, I could not sleep with the knowledge that I let you walk home on your own.” Katrina huffs. “I am able to walk on my own!” She protests as they step onto the street. “Of course.” Philippa falls silent after that and Katrina fears she had piqued Philippa, who was merely making a joke towards her.

“I should go now.” The dark haired woman announces as they stood in front of Katrina’s apartment door. “It was nice seeing you again, Katrina.” The words hung in the air between them, Katrina knows that she should bid her farewell and close the door, but the alcohol has made her adventurous and she gathers all her courage before leaning in to kiss Philippa. The woman makes a surprised noise in the back of her throat before her hands come up to Katrina’s shoulders and for a moment she thinks that she has gone _too far_ , that she interpreted Philippa’s behaviour towards her wrong, until Philippa pulls her even closer and opens her mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance.

When they part, Katrina stares at the other woman with wide eyes. “Are you sure you want this?” Philippa presses her slightly against the front door. “I wanted this since the day I first saw you at the academy, so yes, I am sure.” She says with a hint of humour in her voice before they kiss each other again.

Katrina fumbles with the door blindly before she ushers Philippa in, they part only to cross the small but luxurious apartment together, kicking off their shoes on the way, until they reach Katrina’s bedroom. “Get on the bed.” Philippa orders, her voice thick with her accent. It sends shivers down Katrina’s spine and she obeys almost instantly, climbing onto the comfortable queen-size bed while licking her lips in contemplation. Philippa stops in front of the bed to undress herself hastily and to fold her uniform on a chair in a neat pile. First her uniform jacket and trousers and after that the rest of her underwear.

Katrina threw her head back in anticipation when she felt Philippa’s fingers on her own trouser, pulling the ink blue fabric off her body, then her underwear followed, Katrina could see Philippa’s eyes going dark when she noticed the wet spot on her panties and she lets her thumb swipe over the spot. Katrina groans and tries to gain more friction. “Be patient.” Philippa say’s in that beautiful accent and all Katrina can do is nodding her head and let Philippa undress her further. It’s not long until she is naked; a shiver runs down her spine when the cold air hits her body.

The two woman share another passionate kiss, Katrina moans into the kiss while her hands fumble with Philippa’s dark hair. They pull apart, panting and Philippa moves downwards, leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses down Katrina’s neck until she reaches her breasts and flicks her tongue over the hardening buds. It leaves Katrina breathless and she can feel herself getting more and more aroused.

“Philippa! Please!” She wriggles against the other woman impatiently. “I need –ugh, right there- I need more!” Her own voice sounded desperate and so not like her in Katrina’s ears, but she couldn’t care less. All that mattered right now was Philippa’s hand that was slowly starting to circle her clit and her voice in her ear that was telling her to relax. It didn’t took her long until Philippa slipped her first finger into Katrina’s wet heat and the brunette woman had to close her eyes to prevent herself from coming right then and there.

Philippa started slowly, with in and out motions, stretching her slowly, but soon she increased her speed, inserting another finger. “Yes!” Kat all but screamed out when Philippa found her G-spot, making lazy come-hither motions. Katrina shivered and she could feel her orgasm slowly but steadily approaching. “Philippa, I- I’m going to- oh god right there! - I’m going to come!” She warned the other woman, who took this as a sign to speed her trusts up, her free hand was cupping Katrina’s breast from time to time, and occasionally she would circle one of Katrina’s nipples with her thumb.

It was torture, but the best kind of it and Katrina never wanted it to stop. Another trust another flick of Philippa’s thumb and she toppled over the edge, her orgasm hitting her so hard she saw stars.

After the fog cleared and Katrina came back to herself, Philippa had pulled out and was now lying next to her on the bed, her head propped up on her elbows, watching Katrina with a fond smile on her lips. “What?” Katrina asked, rolling onto her side.

“Nothing. I was merely... thinking...” Katrina took hold of Philippa’s muscular shoulders and rolled them until she was on top of the dark haired woman. “And what were you thinking about?” She nuzzled her face against the crook of Philippa’s neck. “I was thinking about the chances of you repaying the favour.” Katrina made a humming noise. “I would like that very much.” She confessed and almost instantly crawled down the other woman’s body until she reached her hips, she gave the hipbone a quick kiss before moving further down. She found her goal between Philippa’s legs, bending down she kissed the inside of her thigh, then her tongue darted out to lick a stripe up to Philippa’s clit.

She prolonged the moment, hovering over the other woman’s clit, just to give Philippa a taste of her own medicine, feeling the dark haired woman tremble in expectation. Her hands grabbed a fistful of Katrina’s brown hair rather harshly, although it wasn’t unpleasant, Katrina thought. On the contrary, it managed to arouse Katrina once more. This is about Philippa; she reminded herself and lowered her tongue. Philippa was already so wet for her that her tongue glid in without further resistance. She began to move her tongue, periodically changing from swirling motions to moving her tongue in and out she had soon managed to reduce Philippa’s vocabulary to high pitched moans of Kat’s name and ‘oh’s.

When she was certain that Philippa was ready, she started to circle her folds with one finger, Philippa let out another moan and she buried her head in the cushions.

Katrina smiled, feeling her chest swelling with proudness. She looked up to see that Philippa had her eyes closed, her skin was slightly reddened and her mouth, that was already puffy and red from all the kissing, hung slightly open. The sight made Katrina moan, the sudden vibration against her clit send Philippa over the edge and she came with Katrina’s name on her lips.

They lay together afterwards, Katrina comfortably pillowed on top of Philippa, who was combing her hands through the brunette’s hair. The movements made Katrina sleepy and she had to force herself to stay awake. “Sleep if you want.” Philippa said, as if she had read her mind. Katrina nodded drowsy, she could feel the covers being pulled up, covering both of them and Philippa’s hands taking up their previous task again, before sleep overcame her. She fell into a peaceful slumber that left her more relaxed than in months.

...

When she woke up, Katrina’s first instinct was to reach out to touch Philippa’s warm body, but to her own surprise, she found the space empty. The mattress felt cold under her fingertips and Katrina had to swallow the feeling of disappointment down. Philippa was one of Starfleet’s finest captains, of course she would leave early in the morning, and there were probably thousands of more important things for her to do than sleeping inn with Katrina. Especially since this was probably supposed to be a onetime thing.

Still a bit disappointed Katrina got up and stumbled into her bathroom to turn on the shower. She took her time with getting ready by having an extra long shower before she dressed herself and went to the kitchen, stopping in the living room to pick up the tribble that was softly cooing on its place next to her sofa. The tribble had become a constant companion of hers, especially if she was talking to patients. They would open up to her more easily if the tribble was with her and they could pet it while she talked to them. Lorca had made fun of it the first time he saw her carrying the tribble around, and he had given it the nickname ‘Merkin’.

A sudden noise from the kitchen startled her and when Katrina turned around she found Philippa standing in the doorway, watching her. “I thought you left!” Katrina exclaimed in surprise. “Pardon me, I was just running some errands, but I came back, and I brought breakfast with me.” Looking past Philippa, Katrina could see that the table was indeed set for the two of them.

Blinking in surprise, Katrina walked into the kitchen, tribble still in her hand, and sat down on one of the chairs. “So...” She started when Philippa had joined her at the table. “Are we going to talk about what happened last night?” Without noticing, she had started to pet the tribble in her lap, waiting for Philippa’s response. “Is there really something we need to talk about? We were both slightly drunk and we wanted it to happen, right?”

“Right. It’s just...” She stopped, searching for the right words. “I can’t promise you forever. We both have our responsibilities. You have your ship and soon you’ll have to board it again, but I can promise you here and now.” Katrina searched the dark haired woman’s eyes for her reaction. Luckily, all she could see was understanding. “In that case, here and now is perfectly fine.”

The brunette woman could feel a weight falling from her; they both knew that they never could have more than their current relationship. Not in their line of work, but it didn’t matter. _Here and now was more than enough._


End file.
